


Wild

by SavageDarling



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Hicsqueak, I hate the idea of Pippa being perfect, and ughhh, but I also love the idea of her being there for Hecate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageDarling/pseuds/SavageDarling
Summary: Pippa is not soft and sweet and Hecate is not all that scary or jagged edged. The two hash it out and it is addressed finally that Hecate cannot leave Cackles. (Also I ignored the distance so like they probably can't transfer but I'm ignoring that)





	Wild

PH  
Pippa is not soft. She is hard edges and sharp flips of her ponytail. She is stubborn and abrasive and honest in all the ways that Hecate adores and loves and sometimes hates. It was her stubbornness that pulled Hecate in when they first met. The need to be right was always there and Hecate adored her for that.

Pippa was like a volcano, beautiful and scary all in a moments time. She was like fire and Hecate could not get enough of her. And that was always the problem, Hecate needed Pippa and she could not need anyone. She did not have the will power not to though and so she ran. 

“You just stopped talking to me Hecate Hardbroom,” Pippa says the words, one hand pressed firmly against the door. She knows Hecate could transfer out of here if she wanted to but with the look on Pippa’s face, Hecate feels she better not.

She swallows thickly, presses firm hands around her pendant. “I have had this discussion with you already Pippa.”

It was true, they had already talked about it, but Hecate had never given Pippa a real answer and they both knew that too. “I don’t have the energy to play such games with you Hecate. Just tell me why.”

Hecate, face flat, said, “You know why already. I have informed you that I did not wish to get in your way.”

“Bat droppings!” Pippa shouted loud enough that the old stone of the castle rattled a bit and Hecate was glad she had silencing spells around her chambers. 

“Pippa,” Hecate started, standing from her couch. Pippa locked the door then and stormed over to where Hecate now stood, blonde ponytail swaying behind her with each step. 

“Oh don’t you Pippa me Hecate Hardbroom. You tell me the truth right this minute. No more of this nonsense.” And as much as Pippa was bullheaded and stubborn Hecate was equally ruthless and hard. 

“Nonsense?” Hecate asked incredulously. She had a fire in her eyes and she could not have looked angrier if she had turned red. “I do not believe that my truth is any kind of nonsense.”

“Oh it is too, don’t play coy with me Hecate. It’s so nonsensical it couldn’t fly a broom straight if it tried,” Pippa spit out.

“I’m playing something. I think you’ll find that is the pot calling the kettle black Pippa.” 

“Excuse me I’m not playing anything, you stupid witch. I just want an honest answer but you can’t seem to give that to me, can you?”

“Stupid witch? Oh, you’re quite one to talk. I apologize for believing that I could have a reasonable conversation with the headmistress of a Modern Magic school. And the very one who tried to take Ada’s job at that.”

“I wasn’t trying to take Ada’s job! I was trying to make sure no one else took it in her absence! I was protecting the both of you, but you’ve got a broom so far up your rear you couldn’t even take a moment to see that.”

Pippa turned then with a flourish and swept towards the door. “Where are you going? We aren’t done!” Hecate growled. 

Hecate watched as Pippa pulled at the door and it wouldn’t open. “I say when I’m done okay! I do!” Pippa turned then, tears in her fiery eyes. “Why don’t you just go back to pretending you never even knew me, maybe that will make this all easier for you!”

Hecate transferred to the door then, not caring to deal with walking. She appeared directly behind Pippa and she placed her hand over Pippa’s against the knob. “Please,” she choked out slowly. “I am sorry, Pipsqueak.”

Pippa met her eyes, all tears gone, and stared a moment. Suddenly she pulled at Hecate without warning. Hecate jumped in surprise but melted at the kiss as Pippa slammed Hecate’s back against the door and pushed fingers roughly into her hair. “You don’t get to say Pipsqueak like that,” Pippa muttered against red lips. “Not right now, not like this.”

“I apologize, Pippa,” Pippa searched her eyes again, and upon actually realizing what she’d just done she pulled away then.

Pippa brought her hands to her lips and her eyes widened. “Did we?” She stuttered the question out and searched Hecate’s face, eyebrows scrunched together and lips pulled taught told her the answer. Without any warning again Pippa squeaked out an “I can’t,” before transferring away. 

Hecate stood a moment before her senses came to her. She transferred outside immediately and caught sight of Pippa readying to take off on her broom. “Pippa Pentangle, please stop this instance!” Hecate practically shouted, voice seething.

Pippa turned then, broom still in hand. “Why don’t you come after me for once? Why do I always have to come to you?” She sounded defeated and her voice was just loud enough for Hecate to hear her. 

Hecate stalked forward, closing the distance between them. 400 feet, then 300, then 100, and suddenly she was directly in front of Pippa. “I’m here,” Hecate whispered holding back any tears that might escape.

Pippa held out her hand then to Hecate. “Come away with me, please Hiccup.” 

And Hecate wants to, oh how she wants to, but she can’t. So instead she says, “I can’t Pipsqueak.”  
Pippa drops her hand and Hecate misses the contact immediately. “I’m tired of chasing,” Pippa said flatly, raising her chin defiantly. She went to fly away and Hecate gripped onto her wrist, Pippa sitting still on her floating broom. Pippa practically growled out, “Let me go.”

“I meant I can’t Pippa. I physically can’t.”

Their eyes met and the knowledge of what Hecate was truly saying sunk in. “What do you mean-“ Pippa whispered.

Hecate interrupted her, “I’ve not left the grounds since I was 13 years old. Not a foot off of Cackle’s ground. That’s why I couldn’t need you or let you need me.”

Its a confession, a plea, and Pippa answers with arms open wide. Jumping from her broom and throwing her arms around Hecate’s neck. “No,” she chokes out.

And Hecate wants to say that it is fine. She has adjusted to Cackle’s and now considers it home. But instead, Pippa has pulled away slightly and is suddenly pressing warm lips against her own. 

She melts immediately, does not hesitate or try to fight it. She’s been holding her breath for decades, waiting to explode and here Pippa is, exploding her. Pippa pulls away then pushes her hand flat against Hecate’s jaw. “No more Hecate. No more.” 

And Hecate is not sure what is going to happen, not really, but suddenly she is standing outside what she can only assume is Pentangles. She wants to protest, tell Pippa she should have asked. Instead, she breaks, there and then. And Pippa transfers them to her rooms, pulls Hecate into her.

“You’re like a wildflower Hiccup. So sweet and delicate and amazingly beautiful. I have loved you every minute of my life and I will love you every minute from here on out even if you won’t let me. Even if you don’t want me to I will.” Hecate breathes, once and then twice and then finally she has calmed her nerves.

She sits up suddenly and looks Pippa directly in the eyes. “I’d like that very much,” she whispers.

And Pippa gives her that look, that only Pippa can give and only when she is set on something. “Stay Hecate.”

Hecate knows she does not only mean for tonight, knows she means for the long run. And she loves Cackle’s she truly does, but she can transfer, or fly to teach during the day. But she can no longer stay in a place that has held her for so long. 

So she nods and a tear rolls down Pippa’s cheek and she smiles so fully that Hecate can’t help but smile in return.

**Author's Note:**

> LeVe comments and let me know how you feel about this piece


End file.
